Oui, les coups d'un soir peuvent être utiles
by Dissemblables
Summary: Stiles aimait aller en boîte. Il aimait les corps, il aimait l'ambiance, il aller en boîte, tout simplement. Et puis, ce Dean était vraiment bandant. Two-shot, lemon !
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir, amis du midi, bon appétit. Bref. Comment allez-vous ? Parce que moi, je dois dire que je déprime un peu, avec les cours qui ont repris, tout ça tout ça... Mais bon. Du coup, pour compenser tout ça, voilà un... un truc, que je ne sais même pas comment définir. Franchement, c'est du n'importe quoi, en fait, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi x) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que ce soient ceux de Teen Wolf ou de Supernatural. Ceci est un two-shot, avec un lemon dans la première partie qui prends bien la moitié de la place - voir les trois quarts, mais la deuxième partie sera beaucoup plus soft. Je crois que c'est tout ? Ah, si, comme d'habitude, l'image provient de tublr, et j'y ai gentiment ajouté les paroles de Crying in the club de Camila Cabello. Et s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse (mais je les traques, je vous jure !). Enfin, bref, enjoy ! ( La suite arrive la semaine prochaine :3 )

* * *

Dans la vie, il y a des choses que Stiles Stilinski ne supportait pas. Harris. Ne pas être au courant de certaines choses. Voir son père se noyer dans l'alcool. La défaite de Loki dans Avengers.

Oui, il y avait des choses que Stiles, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne pouvait pas supporter. Mais il y avait bien une chose que le jeune homme haïssait le plus au monde, quelque chose comme rentrer dans sa chambre et trouver un loup-garou installé dedans comme s'il était chez lui. Spécialement quand le loup en question s'appelait Derek Hale et le regardait comme si Stiles venait de pénétrer sur son territoire. Sauf que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la maison était toujours celle où habitait l'humain. Et mince à la fin, le silence devenait stressant pour lui.

\- Bon, grand méchant loup, dit Stiles en finissant de rentrer dans sa chambre, qu'est ce que tu fais là cette fois ? Tu as fini d'embêter tes louveteaux et tu as décidé de venir grogner sur le seul pauvre petit humain qui te supporte habituellement, mais pas maintenant parce que tu vois non - mais hé - tu m'écoutes là ?

Stiles croisa les bras d'indignation alors que Derek relevait enfin les yeux sur lui en grognant, pour ne pas changer. Il s'avança vers le plus jeune qui s'était remis à parler, passant sur tous les sujets. Oui, il y avait un rapport entre la baisse de la production de tomates au Japon et l'impossibilité de Derek à premièrement entrer par la porte et deuxièmement prévenir parce qu'au bout d'un moment, il faut arrêter d'abuser et -

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fai-is ?

La voix de Stiles partit dans les aigus alors qu'il se cognait contre la porte, s'appuyant dessus tandis que le loup se plaquait contre lui. Une de ses mains se posa à côté de sa tête, l'autre sur sa hanche. Le plus petit sentit ses joues brûler quand Derek enfouit son nez dans son cou.

\- Mais mais mais pourquoi tu me renifles là ? Mon odeur, elle est personnelle ! Et il y a un espace privé à respecter ! Tu n'as pas un peu l'impre-  
\- Ton odeur a changé.  
\- Hein ? - Ton odeur a changé, répéta le loup.

Il enleva sa tête du cou de Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel avant de recentrer son attention sur lui. Le plus jeune venait de devenir encore plus rouge et Derek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Les battements de cœur de l'humain s'accélérèrent sensiblement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- Parce que tu connais mon odeur ? Demanda-t-il, récoltant un grognement. Désolé, je ne parle pas le loup. Et je sens quoi, au fait ?  
\- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la changer ? Et -

Et la porte s'ouvrit. La même porte sur laquelle Stiles et Derek étaient appuyés. Même le loup ne put rien faire en voyant le sol s'approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse, et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol l'un sur l'autre. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, hébétés, avant d'entre le claquement sec d'une mâchoire.

\- Hale, tu as intérêt à bouger ton cul de mon fils immédiatement si tu ne veux pas finir derrière les barreaux.

Le cerveau de ce dernier sembla se remettre en marche d'un coup, et il se releva rapidement, sentant brusquement la chaleur de l'humain le quitter.

\- Shérif.  
\- Hale.  
\- Et moi, je meurs.

Deux regards blasés se tournèrent d'un même geste vers le plus jeune qui reposait encore sur le sol.

\- Bah quoi ?

Derek grogna alors que son père leva les yeux au ciel, et Stiles poussa un soupir dramatique avant de lever la main. Les deux hommes le regardèrent un instant sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ce geste, puis Derek fit finalement le lien entre la main tendue de l'humain et le fait qu'il soit au sol. Il attrapa le poignet de Stiles et le redressa d'un geste brusque. Cependant, une force de loup-garou reste une force de loup-garou, et le plus jeune se retrouva plaqué contre un torse puissant. Un de ses bras ballotta contre son corps et l'autre finit coincé entre leurs deux corps par la main du brun ténébreux. Un silence gênant s'installa à nouveau avant que le shérif levât les mains en fermant les yeux fermement.

\- Okay, je ne veux absolument pas savoir les détails, juste, protégez-vous et tout le reste. Pas de choses sous mon toit lorsque je suis là, et le sexe, juste dans la chambre et pas dans les parties communes. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller, faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, et ouais, je vais m'en aller au poste.

John pointa les escaliers du doigt et les descendit ensuite en marmonnant alors que son fils s'étouffait avec sa salive.

\- Non, mais, Papa, on n'est pas – enfin ce n'est pas ce que tu… Crois, acheva-t-il en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.  
Ce bruit sembla réveiller Derek qui avait à nouveau approché son nez de la gorge de Stiles. Il s'éloigna brusquement en secouant la tête et retourna à toute vitesse dans la chambre de l'humain, sortant par la fenêtre en laissant un Stiles totalement immobile et bouche bée. Il resta quelques instants dans cette situation, avant de croiser les bras et de gonfler ses joues en fronçant le nez.

\- Mais est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez ce loup à la fin ?

Il rentra en râlant dans sa chambre et alla fermer la fenêtre, pestant de tout son être avec de grands mouvements de bras, et finalement, Stiles se jeta dans son lit pour aller mordre son oreiller de frustration. On n'a pas idée de créer des êtres aussi compliqués qu'un Derek Hale, ils sont plus qu'épuisants.  
Alors que Stiles jurait encore, sur le loup et sur lui-même pour ne pas passer outre, ce qu'il faisait qu'il jurait parce qu'il jurait, et au final, cela le faisait jurer encore plus, son téléphone sonna, le faisait sursauter et arrêter de parler tout seul.

\- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il en décrochant, sans même regarder qui l'appelait.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais magnifiquement bien et je suis heureux que tu le demandes, répondit une voix sarcastique qui le calma instantanément.  
\- Désolé.  
\- C'est rien. Mais maintenant, je veux absolument tout savoir.

Stiles gémit de désespoir, enfonçant l'oreiller sur son visage.

\- Gaaab…  
\- C'est moi, félicitation Sherlock. Maintenant, raconte. Je veux entendre ce qui met mon petit Stiles dans un tel état.

Ce dernier pouvait presque voir le sourire moqueur, mais aussi amusé, qui flottait sur les traits de Gabriel.

\- Hum, tu vois, c'est ce gars-là, Derek -  
\- Le Derek ? Le Derek au corps de Dieu, le Derek dont tu me parles depuis des siècles ? Le Derek qui -  
\- Rah, ça va hein, en rougissant furieusement. Je disais donc, il y avait Derek à la maison, dans ma chambre, et -  
\- STOOP ! Hurla Gabriel. Il était avec toi ? Dans ta chambre ? Sur ton lit ? Habillé ?  
\- Mais la ferme, crétin, rit le plus jeune. Non, il n'était pas avec moi vu que je n'étais pas encore là.  
\- Il a le double des clés, carrément. Le mariage, c'est quand ?  
\- Mais laisse moi parler ! En plus, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il s'invite plutôt sans me demander mon avis. Chut ! Rajouta Stiles en entendant l'autre prendre sa respiration. Donc, il était là quand je suis rentré, et j'ai commencé à parler parce que c'était stressant, et puis là, il s'est mis à m'approcher, alors je me suis reculé parce que c'était vraiment bizarre, et je me suis retrouvé contre la porte, et il s'est presque collé à moi, enfin, il l'était, pas tout à fait, mais genre quand même un peu, et il s'est mis à me renifler le cou !

L'indignation dans la voix de Stiles tira un grand rire à Gabriel, qui s'étouffa à moitié au téléphone.

\- Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis il m'a dit que j'avais changé d'odeur ! Sauf qu'à part avec de la transpiration ou de l'alcool, je ne vois pas vraiment comment une odeur peut changer ! Et puis le problème, c'est qu'il était quand même hyper proche de moi. Bon après, c'était pire, parce que mon père a ouvert la porte et Derek est tombé sur moi, donc bon…  
\- Attends deux minutes. Ton père a fait quoi ?  
\- Il a ouvert la porte. Ce qui fait que je suis tombé. Que Derek est tombé. Que nous sommes tombés, lui sur moi. Mais c'était franchement hyper gênant là. Et après, c'est devenu encore plus bizarre, parce qu'il m'a redressé quand j'ai tendu la main – rien que le fait qu'il m'ait aidé est étrange, et je me suis retrouvé collé à son torse, et je ne te raconte même pas les muscles qu'il a. Mais le pire, c'est que mon père, je crois qu'il a cru qu'on était ensemble, alors il nous a dit qu'on ne devait pas coucher ensemble quand il était là et qu'on devait le faire que dans ma chambre, c'était affreusement gênant et en plus, il est descendu en disant qu'il allait nous laisser et retourner travailler et Derek est partit et tu m'as appelé et je ne vais jamais m'en remettre, finit brutalement Stiles.  
\- Et bien, rit doucement Gabriel, vous deux, c'est quelque chose. Rappelle moi pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ? - Mais parce qu'il me tuerait ! Je ne suis pas fou moi. Et puis aussi -  
\- Ok ok ok ok, le coupa l'autre. Ok. N'empêche que je suis persuadé qu'il y a un truc entre vous. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'appelais, mais je suppose que cela tombe encore mieux que ce que je croyais.  
\- Je t'écoute, grand chaman.

Toute la tempête de sentiment que ressentait Stiles s'était brusquement éteinte, remplacée par de la curiosité à n'en plus finir.

\- Il y a une soirée V.I.P. au Jungle ce soir. J'ai des places, comme d'habitude, on pourrait aller y faire un tour, ça te changera les idées.

Le ton enjoué de Gabriel tira un sourire au plus petit qui hocha la tête sans réfléchir.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Et puis de toute façon, il faut bien que je passe à autre chose.  
\- Hey, petit Stiles, je -  
\- Yep, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, le coupa-t-il, je vais bien. Et puis, tu es très doué pour me réconforter.  
\- Idiot, rit Gabriel. Je passe te prendre vers 21 heures ?  
\- Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai que deux heures pour me préparer ? S'étrangla Stiles.  
\- Exactement. Une heure et cinquante-huit minutes précisément.  
\- Je te laisse, raccrocha brutalement Stiles avant de se précipiter vers son armoire.

Cela ne faisait que quelque temps qu'il sortait comme cela la nuit. Son père n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait, étant toujours au poste. Personne ne le savait d'ailleurs. L'humain savait que la meute ne comprendrait pas son besoin de s'oublier dans des bras pour une seule nuit, dans des bras musclés de préférence. Étrangement, Gabriel était la seule exception. Non seulement, il n'avait pas exactement le physique d'un mannequin pour Hollister, mais en plus, il avait passé plus d'une nuit avec lui. En fait, songea le brun alors qu'il observait d'un regard critique les vêtements étalés sur son lit, ils étaient plutôt sex-friends qu'autre chose. Lorsque à cause d'un trop-plein d'émotions Stiles était sortit pour la première fois au Jungle, il n'avait pas bu deux vers qu'il était tombé à moitié ivre dans les bras de Gabriel. Ce dernier n'étant pas un modèle de vertu, les choses avaient assez vite dérapé, et ce fut comme cela que Stiles perdit sa virginité dans les bras d'un inconnu.  
Mais comme normal n'est pas un mot qui va avec Stiles même si cela rime à peu près, les deux ne s'étaient pas endormis après un sexe torride qui avait dégrisé le plus jeune et ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien. Bilan, Stiles avait parlé de son béguin pour un certain Hale. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Gabriel l'avait sorti du tunnel dans lequel le brun était en train de s'enfoncer sans que personne ne le remarque, pas même Scott. Ainsi, Gabriel était comme son jardin secret. Enfin, pas trop secret non plus, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble en boîte maintenant.  
Stiles secoua la tête en revenant sur terre. Il se remit à regarder ses vêtements puis fit une moue insatisfaite. Rien de cela n'allait pour l'occasion. L'adolescent se retourna vers son armoire, plongeant dedans à la recherche de quelque chose de potable à se mettre.

\- Yeah !

Un grand cri résonna dans la chambre alors que Stiles se redressait, un pantalon noir dans les mains avec un tee-shirt qui n'avait de cela que le nom. Il était en réalité en résille et à manches longues, d'un noir qui était un peu lumineux. Remettant le reste de ses vêtements en place, le brun se changea. Le slim sur ses jambes les moulait merveilleusement bien ; même si Stiles n'était pas un paquet de muscles comme ses copains les loups, il en avait, et plus auraient été superflus.

Sifflotant un air inconnu, Stiles alla chercher sous son lit une boite de maquillage, et ça, c'était plus personnel que tout au monde, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, parce que bon, sa chambre, c'était un peu un moulin. Il en sortit bien plus tard, les cheveux élégamment dressés sur sa tête en quelque chose de bien différent de d'habitude. Deux traits de khôl soulignaient son regard noisette, et ses cils déjà longs semblaient l'être encore plus. Au final, le tout lui donnait un regard de chat magnifique.

Chacun son animal, après tout.

Alors qu'il rangeait sa boite, l'heure lui sauta aux yeux et quelque chose entre un glapissement et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il enfila rapidement un perfecto blanc et des baskets de la même couleur avant qu'un klaxon ne le fasse sursauter. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il prit son téléphone, et vérifiant qu'il avait bien de l'argent avec lui, il descendit l'escalier en trombe. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien avant de fermer la porte de la maison à clé. À cet instant, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, et le brun poussa un grognement en le regardant en même temps qu'il avançait vers la Jaguar XJ Noire qui trônait en face de chez lui. Le message de Scott lui fit froncer les sourcils. Comment ça, une réunion de la meute se déroulait à 22 heures ? Et puis qui voulait dire meute, voulait dire Derek. Et Stiles avait eut assez de Derek aujourd'hui pour ne pas exploser s'il le voyait à nouveau. Aussi, l'humain rangea son téléphone sans y répondre, montant dans la voiture avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut beau gosse ! Lança Stiles, déposant un rapide baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Gabriel qui s'était tourné vers lui.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour toi maintenant ?

La tête à la fois boudeuse et amusée de plus vieux – il faut dire que Gabriel était un homme plutôt mûr, même si Stiles n'avait jamais réussi à le lui faire avouer, il pensait qu'il devait avoir dans les quarante ans – fit rigoler le brun. Il se pencha à nouveau, passant sa main derrière la nuque de l'homme pour l'attirer à lui, et l'embrasser franchement. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent contre celles de son ami, qui répondit avec un enthousiasme non feint. La main de Stiles caressa les cheveux mi-longs de Gabriel, et une main se posa sur sa joue alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Les deux finirent cependant par se séparer, des sourires éclatants sur leurs visages.

\- Je préfère ça, conclut Gabriel, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Stiles et il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Tais-toi et conduis, râla-t-il.

Un gloussement retentit dans la voiture avec que son moteur ne gronde et qu'un vieux rock assourdissant ne se répande dans l'habitacle. Gabriel partit rapidement, traversant la ville en seulement quelques minutes, au grand plaisir du plus jeune. La Jaguar était puissante sous eux, et lorsqu'ils en sortirent devant le Jungle, quelques sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre, tirant un sourire fier à Gabriel. Les deux portières claquèrent ensemble et le châtain se tourna vers Stiles, jouant avec ses clés.

\- Alors, un but pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en avançant.

Stiles eut un air un peu pervers en le regardant, l'éclairant sur ses intentions avant même de les dire.

\- Trouver quelqu'un pour me ramener, et plus si affinité, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Coquin, ria Gabriel au moment où il adressait un sourire charmeur au garde, qui les laissa passer en les regardant de haut en bas avec un air appréciateur.

L'ambiance du Jungle agressa immédiatement leurs sens, les plongeant presque dans un état secondaire où le peu de pudeur qu'il leur restait disparut instantanément. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, et le barman leur adressa un grand sourire.

\- Hi guys ! Cria-t-il par-dessus les battements de cœur de la musique pour se faire entendre.  
\- Salut Stef' !  
\- Deux shots de vodka, s'il te plaît, ajouta Stiles en levant deux doigts, son index et son majeur.  
\- Ça marche.

Techniquement, Stiles n'était pas censé pouvoir boire de l'alcool, mais la présence de Gabriel suffisait à rassurer les gens. Et puis maintenant, Stephen les connaissaient bien. Celui-ci posa devant eux les boissons. Gabriel et le plus jeune échangèrent un regard, et d'un mouvement rituel, ils trinquèrent avant de boire cul-sec leurs verres.

\- Prêt à jouer ? Lança le brun.  
\- Toujours ! Si tu as besoin que je te ramène, je suis partant pour un plan à trois !  
\- T'es vexant, dit Stiles en tirant la langue, avant de s'éloigner du bar. C'est plutôt toi qui vas venir me chercher !

L'adolescent s'effaça dans la foule alors que Gabriel levait ses yeux dorés au ciel avant de poser son verre sur le bar et de se mêler à son tour aux personnes qui se déhanchaient, comme s'il était fait pour vivre dans un environnement comme celui-ci.  
Les lumières camouflaient les corps, la musique supplantait les halètements, le tout dans une atmosphère plus qu'électrique. Le contact des corps ajouté à cela était tout ce que préférait Stiles depuis qu'il les avait découverts. Il se mouvait sensuellement contre les hommes et les femmes autour de lui, se libérant de toutes ses angoisses et de tous ses problèmes. Dans le noir éclairé du Jungle, il n'y avait plus de meute, plus de Derek, plus rien pour l'enchaîner et lui briser le cœur.

Un contact dans son dos évapora le brouillard de ses pensées, et il se colla un peu plus contre le corps se déhanchant contre lui avec la grâce d'un félin. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, ramenant son bassin encore plus proche de l'autre personne. Les mains étaient grandes et sûres, et Stiles posa les siennes dessus, caressant la peau calleuse des doigts. La musique envahissait ses sens et il se laissait totalement aller, remontant ses mains en se retournant pour les caler dans le cou de l'inconnu. C'était un homme plus grand que lui, aux cheveux châtains, du moins, c'était ce que le brun voyait dans la pénombre. Ses yeux verts étaient éclatants, et l'adolescent pensa vaguement qu'ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. La peau était chaude sous ses doigts, et il se fondit un peu plus contre le large torse de l'homme, qui sembla apprécier, puisqu'il raffermit son contact, descendant même ses mains un peu plus bas.

Le châtain se pencha, sa bouche venant embrasser Stiles fiévreusement. Un léger goût de whisky arriva jusqu'aux papilles du brun, qui gémit en approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues se caressaient fougueusement, et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre plus qu'ils ne dansèrent. Stiles descendit ses mains le long du torse puissant de celui qui, il l'espérait, allait être son futur amant, parce que bon sang, il envoyait du lourd. Ses doigts glissèrent contre un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait sentir un ventre musclé, mais pas trop, avec des muscles simplement dessinés. La langue dans la bouche du plus jeune faisait des merveilles, et l'homme poussa un grognement horriblement sexy lorsque Stiles le laissa diriger le baiser. Électrisé, il alla attraper les passant du jeans de l'inconnu, collant brutalement leurs bassins brûlants qui s'étaient quelque peu éloignés. L'homme brisa le baiser en laissant échapper un grondement pour parler.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

La voix était grave et rauque, et un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage de Stiles.

\- Je suis à cinq minutes.

Le plus petit avait approché sa bouche de l'oreille du châtain pour se faire entendre.

\- Chez toi alors.

L'homme reprit sa bouche durement, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite à travers la foule. Stiles entrevit Gabriel qui le regardait, et il lui lança un clin d'œil en voyant son air étonné avant de sortir du Jungle. Le châtain, qui avait en fait des reflets blonds, le tira vers le parking où étaient les voitures. Il s'approcha d'une Impala, et Stiles siffla admirativement. C'était une pure beauté. L'homme se retourna avec un grand sourire qui laissait apparaître de belles dents blanches. Une brusque montée de désir envahit le corps du brun, et il plaqua l'inconnu contre sa voiture, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Celui-ci y répondit avec plaisir, et ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt en résille de Stiles, caressant son ventre du bout des doigts. Le plus jeune poussa un gémissement, et se décolla de sa bouche, les lèvres luisantes.

\- On se dépêche ?  
\- Huh.

Caressant une dernière fois la peau désirée, le châtain ouvrit la voiture, et le moteur résonna sur le parking alors qu'ils le quittaient en trombe. Le trajet fut bien trop long pour les deux, surtout pour Stiles. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il détacha sa ceinture, gagnant un regard surpris de l'inconnu. L'air de rien, le brun approcha sa main du jean de l'homme, et il ouvrit le bouton, détachant la braguette. Il posa franchement sa main sur l'érection sous ses doigts.

\- Oh, mon dieu, grogna le conducteur, ses mains se crispant sur le volant.  
\- Simplement Stiles, dit le plus jeune en continuant de masser l'entrejambe de ses doigts fins. C'est ici.

Le châtain aux reflets blonds se gara dans un crissement de pneu, avant de détacher à son tour sa ceinture pour se jeter sur les lèvres de Stiles. Leurs langues se battirent en duel pendant quelques instants, et la main du brun finit par s'enlever du pantalon de l'autre, le rattachant à l'aveuglette sous le grognement du plus vieux.

\- Pas que cela me gêne de le faire dans ta voiture, mais mon lit sera plus confortable.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant, comme pour voir le pour et le contre, puis acquiesça, sautant de la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée fut quelque peu compliquée, leurs mains se perdant sur leurs corps respectifs, et Stiles batailla un moment avec la serrure alors que l'inconnu avait mis ses mains sur son ventre pour le caresser. Finalement, ils passèrent la porte d'entrée et le plus jeune les guida à sa chambre, où ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Le plus vieux se redressa, enlevant sa chemise et son tee-shirt, faisait jouer ses muscles et laisser apparaître un torse qui fit saliver Stiles. Il était délicatement doré, avec un tatouage sur le pectoral droit, et ses muscles fermement dessinés roulaient sous sa peau. Ses bras étaient forts et ses grandes mains assurées lorsqu'elles ôtèrent le perfecto blanc de Stiles, ainsi que son tee-shirt. Celui-ci gémit, l'aidant.

\- Ton nom ?  
\- Dean, grogna le châtain aux reflets blonds, avant d'aller reprendre les lèvres du plus petit.

Ils se bataillèrent un instant le baiser avant que Dean, agrippant les hanches de Stiles, ne les ramène vers lui, le surprenant et prenant par la même occasion la maîtrise du baiser. Le brun passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre, tirant légèrement sur ses mèches, avant de faire glisser ses doigts dans le dos de Dean, sentant la force de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Le plus vieux finit par quitter les lèvres de Stiles, qui laissa ses gémissements emplir la pièce. Il descendit sa bouche sur le cou du brun pour aller parcourir son torse de baisers.

Dean finit par malmener de la langue une des pointes de chair se trouvant sur son chemin, roulant l'autre entre ses doigts. Stiles se cambra, un grognement sortant de sa gorge, et sentit Dean sourire sur sa peau. Celui-ci décida de descendre son autre main dessous son dos, caressant ses reins. Le plus jeune perdait doucement, mais sûrement, les pédales. Décidément, cette soirée était vraiment magique. Se sentant de plus en plus dur, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand avant d'onduler contre lui. Dean se stoppa, gémissant, avant de remonter pour l'embrasser, se frottant à son tour contre lui. Stiles remonta ses bras comme pour les enrouler autour du cou du châtain, avant de finalement s'arrêter au milieu de son dos pour le griffer, étourdit par le désir. D'une main tâtonnante, Dean attrapa la fermeture du pantalon du brun, et le fit ensuite glisser sur ses jambes, Stiles soulevant son bassin pour l'aider. Il l'envoya d'un coup de pied quelque part dans la pièce et se débarrassa par la même occasion de ses chaussures. Le jeans du châtain aux reflets blonds suivit le même chemin, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en boxers.

Lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent, Stiles brisa le baiser pour se mordre la lèvre et retenir un long gémissement. Incapable d'attendre, il enleva les derniers bouts de tissus sur eux, et ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour du sexe de Dean. Le brun le fit basculer afin de se retrouver sur lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Stiles lui arracha un baiser auquel l'autre homme lui répondit furieusement, avant de descendre sur son cou. Il lui mordilla la peau, la quittant seulement lorsqu'il la trouva assez rouge à son goût, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

Il descendit à nouveau, avant d'embrasser le gland de son partenaire. Stiles le regarda par-dessous ses cils, et frissonna en voyant le regard rempli de luxure posé sur lui. Dean avait les lèvres rouges de leurs baisers, et un souffle ardent s'en échappait. Lorsque le plus jeune prit son érection en bouche, le châtain rejeta sa tête en arrière et une de ses mains vint se perdre dans les cheveux bruns. Satisfait de la réaction obtenue, Stiles pris plus franchement son sexe dans sa bouche qui faisait des merveilles, malaxant la base de ses doigts. Les grognements de Dean se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant, et il ne put retenir un cri quand il heurta le fond de la gorge du plus petit. La bouche de Stiles semblait être faite pour cela, et celui-ci le savait très bien.

\- Stiles, grogna Dean, je vais – ah, putain oui – venir.

Le feu dans ses veines semblait de plus en plus ardent et violent, et il tira sur les cheveux du brun pour ne pas venir dans sa bouche. Celui-ci embrassa le bout d'érection de Dean avant de remonter le long de son corps pour aller embrasser son compagnon. Leurs corps se frottaient et leurs mains les parcouraient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. C'était comme une lutte acharnée, mais une lutte plus que plaisante. Stiles chercha à tâtons sa commode, et une fois trouvée, il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

\- Clean ?  
\- Ouais, grogna Dean avant de reprendre les lèvres de Stiles, affamé.

La protection vola, et le brun se fit renverser par le plus vieux qui lui prit le tube de lubrifiant des mains avec un sourire ravageur. Joueur, Stiles ouvrit les cuisses sans aucune honte, et sans hésiter un instant, le châtain ouvrit le lubrifiant pour s'en verser sur les doigts. Il introduisit délicatement son index en lui, et Stiles remua légèrement d'inconfort. Dean bougea son doigt, et quelques secondes après, Stiles se mit à haleter.

\- Je ne suis pas… En sucre.

Pour toute réponse, le plus grand vint l'embrasser avant de faire rentrer son majeur dans son corps. Stiles fit rouler son bassin, tirant un grognement à Dean, qui le regardait faire avec des yeux de prédateur. Après un troisième doigt qui fit cambrer le plus jeune, le châtain eut un sourire carnassier et les retira. Il prit les hanches de Stiles entre ses mains, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, le brun s'empalait déjà sur lui.

\- Putain !

La plus jeune eut une légère grimace, mais la main de Dean qui vint s'enrouler autour de son érection lui fit bien vite oublier son inconfort. Bientôt, la pièce retentit de gémissements toujours un peu plus fort et du bruits des peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Dean remplissait Stiles merveilleusement bien, et un cri plus bruyant que les autres s'échappa de sa bouche. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage rougi du plus vieux.

\- Trouvée.  
\- Hng… Bon sang, bouge !

Dean s'activa avec plaisir, se retirant et replongeant encore plus profondément en Stiles. Des griffures apparaissaient peu à peu dans le dos de Dean, et pourtant, le brun n'avait pas des ongles très longs. La légère douleur augmenta encore le plaisir du châtain, qui parcourut avec un peu plus de vitesse le sexe du plus petit de ses doigts. Stiles se cambra, des étoiles derrière ses yeux alors qu'il se collait à Dean, jouissant entre leurs deux corps au bout de longues minutes. Sentant les muscles de Stiles se resserrer autour de lui, le châtain vint dans un dernier puissant mouvement de rein. Les deux hommes haletants se séparèrent doucement dans un léger bruissement de draps. Stiles tendit la main et attrapa une serviette qui traînait sur le côté de la table de chevet, les yeux entrouverts. Dean les essuya sommairement, et le plus jeune se blottit contre lui.

\- T'es un bon coup, toi, marmonna le brun.  
\- Seulement ?  
\- Okay, un très bon coup.  
\- Je préfère.

Dean eut un petit rire sur lequel Stiles s'endormit, son corps qui criait grâce serré contre celui de Dean.


	2. Chapitre II

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonsoiiir ! Je sais, il est pas trop trop trop tôt aujourd'hui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai pas oublié : voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de _Oui, les coups d'un soir peuvent être utiles._ Je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leur favoris ou qui l'ont suivie, cela me fait vachement plaisir ! Et, comme d'habitude, les reviews sont toujours immeeennnssééément appréciées :3 Enjoy !

* * *

Ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui les réveilla le samedi matin. Le soleil traversait les rideaux doucement, et il régnait une paisible atmosphère dans la chambre, qui fut rompue par une chanson d'AC/DC. Dean grogna en papillonnant des yeux et s'échappa sans grande volonté des bras de Stiles. Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avant de se redresser en observant le plus vieux qui fouillait dans son jean.

\- Sammy ?

\- ...

\- Maintenant ?

\- ...

\- Ouais, j'arrive.

\- ...

\- Bitch.

\- ...

Dean raccrocha avant de se retourner vers le brun, qui le regarda de haut en bas avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu peux te rendormir, je vais partir, lui dit le châtain avant de commencer à s'habiller.

Stiles retomba sur le lit et en tâtonnant, il prit son téléphone. Étrangement, le moment n'était pas gênant, enfin, il fallait dire que le plus jeune commençait à avoir l'habitude, et il se doutait que Dean n'en était pas à sa première fois. Il n'avait pas encore allumé son portable que des pas lui firent lever la tête, et il se retrouva pris dans un baiser renversant qui le laissa pantelant.

\- Bonne journée.

Le plus vieux lança un clin d'œil à Stiles avant de quitter la chambre rapidement ; et quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de l'Impala gronda avant de s'éloigner. Le plus jeune eut un sourire qui se fana en voyant le nombre de messages non lus et d'appels manqués. Les lisant rapidement, le brun se leva d'un coup, filant dans la salle de bain en grimaçant. Bon sang, le châtain n'y avait pas été de main morte. Et cela avait été bon, putain, mais maintenant, son corps se rappelait pas très sympathiquement à lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat. Stiles prit les clés de la jeep et descendit les escaliers en trombe avant de fermer la maison. D'une main, il ouvrit sa voiture alors que de l'autre, il envoyait rapidement un message à Scott. Le brun grilla quelques feux rouges en ville et quelque temps après, il arriva devant le manoir Hale. Celui-ci avait été rénové par la meute il y a quelques mois déjà, et le résultat était franchement magnifique. Retapé de fond en comble, la pierre se mêlait au bois et il trônait dans la clairière, grand et puissant. Stiles claqua la portière de la Jeep, rejoignant les adolescents déjà présents autour d'une table de jardin. Il s'affala sur une chaise avec une légère grimace, et il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Bon, les loulous, c'est quoi le problème hyper urgent ? Parce que moi, je faisais un rêve totalement génial et -  
\- Stiles, gronda Derek.  
\- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si -  
\- La ferme.

Stiles se tut, boudant, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Donc, reprit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, la rencontre avec les chasseurs est dans dix minutes, et -  
\- Chasseurs ?  
\- Tu serais au courant si tu étais venu hier, le railla Jackson.

Stiles grogna dans sa barbe inexistante, marmonnant qu'il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. Scott le coupa, regardant chaque personne.

\- On est bien d'accord ? On ne pas que discuter, pas d'attaque ou d'intimidation !  
\- On sait, grogna Derek.  
\- De toute façon, mon père sera là, ajouta Allison.  
\- Je ne le sens pas, dit Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles n'ajouta rien, mais approuva d'un vif mouvement de tête.

\- Aussi, il -

Un bruit de voiture coupa la parole à Scott, et une magnifique voiture apparut, rivalisant avec celle de Derek qui poussa un sifflement admiratif.

\- Et merde, lâcha Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, attirant brièvement l'attention de la meute sur lui.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent lui demander quelque chose, le bruit de portières claquantes ramena les yeux de la meute sur les trois arrivants. Chris Argent fut le premier, et enlaça brièvement sa fille avant de se reculer. Les deux autres hommes arrivèrent, dont un géant. L'autre quant à lui venait de se figer, les yeux fixés sur Stiles. Le silence était tendu, jusqu'à ce que l'humain demanda d'une petite voix.

\- Dean ?  
\- Stiles ?  
\- PANCAKES !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Scott, qui fit un grand sourire.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça !

La tension était retombée, et l'autre homme, le plus grand, prit la parole, s'adressant à Dean.

\- Vous… Vous connaissez ? Dit-il en indiquant de la main Stiles.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, semblant chercher quoi dire, avant de lâcher :

\- Ouais, d'une certaine manière.  
\- D'une certaine manière ? Gronda Derek.

Stiles et Dean se figèrent un instant, puis le plus jeune finit par parler, se frottant la nuque d'inconfort.

\- Huh… Physiquement ? Hasarda-t-il.

Un silence répondit à Stiles, avant que le géant s'exclama.

\- Dean, merde, depuis quand tu couches avec des mineurs ?  
\- Hey, je ne le savais pas ! On était en boîte, légalement, c'est interdit aux mineurs !  
\- Attendez deux minutes… Stiles, t'as loupé la réunion d'hier pour aller en boite ? Demanda Scott, les yeux grands ouverts.  
\- J'étais déjà parti quand j'ai reçu ton message !  
\- Même, depuis quand tu vas en boite ?  
\- S'il vous plaît… Est-ce que l'on pourrait se concentrer à nouveau sur le sujet principal ? Demanda Chris.  
\- Je vote pour, grogna Derek.

Les commentaires grivois se calmèrent peu à peu, et le sérieux revint sur le groupe.

\- Donc, voici Dean et Sam Winchester, des chasseurs. Dean, Sam, voici la meute Hale.

Chris désigna chaque personne, les pointant du doigt un à un.

\- Scott McCall, alpha, Stiles Stilinski, humain, Lydia Martin, banshee, Allison Argent, chasseuse, Boyd, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, bêtas, et Derek Hale, alpha de la meute.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Deux alphas ?  
\- Ouep, répondit Scott. Mais c'est Derek qui mène.

Les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard dubitatif, avant que Dean hausse les épaules.

\- Bref. On cherche un alpha qui a pété un câble, assez grand, brun, yeux rouges, très poilu.

La meute échangea des regards, avant que Stiles demande.

\- Mais c'est pas le loulou qui nous traîne dans les pattes depuis pas mal de temps sans que l'on parvienne à mettre la main dessus ?  
\- Stiles, gronda Derek, les yeux flashant.  
\- Quoi ?

Le ton de l'humain était exaspéré, et les deux hommes se fixèrent, chacun cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre.  
Un toussotement les sortit de leur affrontement. Les regards se tournèrent vers le chasseur qui au soleil semblait blond, et qui fixait Stiles avec un sourire en coin. Celui-ci rougit brutalement, avant de lancer le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main à la tête du plus vieux, à savoir un bout de bois, qu'il évita. Les gens autour d'eux les regardèrent sans comprendre, avant qu'un grognement bestial retentisse dans la clairière.

Et bien, quand on parlait du loup… Franchement. Qui réussissait à avoir un timing comme ça ? Mais bref.

Immédiatement, tous les loups-garous se mirent à gronder alors que les chasseurs et les humains portèrent la main à leurs armes, prêts à se défendre. Des silhouettes se dessinèrent à l'orée de la clairière, devenant au fil des secondes de plus en plus nettes. Au final, ce fut une vingtaine de loups-garous qui sortirent des bois, tous crocs et griffes dehors. Un des loups au long poils brun, très grand, s'avança. Il était bien plus sauvage que tous ceux que la meute avait rencontré, et même les deux chasseurs pourtant expérimentés ne se rappelaient pas en avoir vu de tel. Les yeux rouge carmin flashèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Derek, lui aussi transformé.

\- Hale, gronda le loup, moi, Henrick Tomakov, et ma meute, nous te défions, toi et les tiens. Dans quelques heures, la meute Tomakov sera maîtresse de ces territoires et de tous les humains qui s'y trouvent.

Des grondements sauvages retentirent derrière l'alpha pour appuyer ses propos, et Stiles fit la réflexion à voix basse qu'on aurait dit une mauvaise copie de Loki. Dean lâcha un rire et allait répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, les loups de la meute Tomakov se mettant brusquement en mouvement.  
Le combat fut d'une violence incroyable.

La meute Hale était nettement en infériorité numérique, mais les chasseurs à leurs côtés étaient de véritables machines de guerre. Si Sam envoyait des balles en argent avec précision, faisant mouche à chaque fois, Dean n'en était pas en reste, tranchant membres sur membres sans la moindre hésitation. Chris tirait lui aussi des balles en argent plus vite que son ombre et sa fille envoyait des flèches qui ne rataient que rarement leurs cibles. Stiles se battait à coups de batte renforcée et Lydia balançait des cocktails Molotov dès qu'aucun membre de la meute Hale n'était pas dans son périmètre d'action. Les loups gardaient tout de même un œil sur leurs humains, inquiets de les voir combattre les monstres déchaînés en face d'eux. Ceux-ci leur causèrent plus ou moins de blessures, certaines tout de même assez importantes.

Erica se fit griffer particulièrement profondément au niveau de l'abdomen alors qu'elle se battait avec un loup-garou assez trapu, qui fut abattu par un Boyd terriblement en colère. En s'étant fait projeter contre un arbre, Scott avait momentanément perdu l'emploi de son bras droit, mais le loup responsable de cela se fit fracasser la tête par la batte de Stiles. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Tomakov en état de se battre, mais contrairement à Derek, celui-ci était presque indemne. Les membres de la meute Hale assistaient impuissants au combat, ne pouvant pas intervenir sans que leur alpha soit plus méchamment blessé. Cependant, au moment où Derek se faisait jeter au tapis par l'autre alpha, un bruissement d'ailes retentit, et une lame sortit du ventre de Tomakov, qui la regarda un instant, hébété, avant de finalement s'effondrer aux côtés de Derek qui avait rouler pour l'éviter.

\- Cas ?  
\- Hello, Dean.

Castiel enleva sa lame du ventre de l'alpha et posa deux doigts sur le front de Derek, trop mal en point pour réagir. Ses blessures disparurent instantanément, et il se releva sans problème alors que Castiel s'approchait vers ses deux chasseurs.

\- Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un… Contretemps.

Castiel buta sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du plus vieux des Winchester, qui ne dit cependant rien, les loups-garous encore vivants de la meute Tomakov s'étant relevés. En voyant leur alpha mort, ils laissèrent échapper une lourde plainte, et ils allèrent récupérer les différents cadavres des membres de leur meute avant de partir. Une vague de soulagement déferla sur les personnes restantes dans la clairière, et ils rentrèrent dans le manoir pour panser leurs blessures. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans l'immense canapé et les gigantesques fauteuils qui n'avaient de cela que le nom, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'envoyer un regard plein de sous-entendus à Dean, qui leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Les yeux du plus jeune naviguèrent entre lui et l'ange – bon saaaang, ça existait, ça ? -, et le chasseur comprit soudainement, et retenant un rougissement, il se mit à lui lancer un regard de tueur.

\- Bon, et bien, merci du coup de main, dit Sam, interrompant leur silencieux échange.  
\- Merci à vous, répondit Scott, sachant très bien que leur alpha ne connaissait pas les formules de politesse.

Le groupe discuta un peu des ennuis respectifs qu'ils avaient eu, puis les deux chasseurs et l'ange décrétèrent qu'il était l'heure de partir. Les au revoir furent plutôt chaleureux, et peu à peu, le manoir Hale finit par se vider, et seuls restèrent Stiles et Derek. Le plus jeune, voyant cela, se leva d'un bond.

\- Bon, ben moi, je vais y aller aussi. Parce que bon, mon père doit m'attendre et je dois faire à manger parce que sinon il ne mangerait que des hamburgers et -

Son dos se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, lui coupant le souffle et la parole. Le nez de Derek plongea dans son cou, sourd aux protestations du plus petit.

\- Tu n'es plus vierge, gronda le brun.  
\- Hein ?! Que – non mais de quoi tu te mêles ?  
\- La vie des membres de ma meute me regarde.  
\- Huh, parce que j'en fais partit maintenant ? Je ne suis plus le petit humain qui ne sert à rien ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Évidemment que non, tu fais partit de la meute.  
\- Bah, franchement, on ne dirait pas. Est-ce qu je dois te rappeler toutes les fois où tu m'as mis à la porte ? Où je n'ai pas été convié aux réunions de la meute ? Où vous -

La bouche du loup sur celle de Stiles le coupa brutalement, et il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Le plus vieux en profita pour y ajouter sa langue, ne laissant pas à Stiles l'espoir de dominer le baiser. Celui-ci prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il se passait et se mit à répondre avec fureur au baiser. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il espérait ce moment, et il comptait bel et bien en profiter au maximum. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de l'alpha alors qu'il inclinait la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Les doigts de Derek descendirent le long du torse de l'humain, puis migrèrent sur ses hanches et passèrent sous ses cuisses. Comprenant, Stiles sauta, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du loup, qui le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur bien qu'il pouvait le soulever sans problème. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser avec passion, mais le manque d'air se fit ressentir, et ils durent se séparer, collant leurs fronts.

\- Tu es à moi, et pas à ce chasseur, gonda Derek, avant de reprendre les lèvres du petit brun sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Le cerveau de ce dernier s'était envolé, et les papillons dans son ventre n'arrangeaient rien à cela. Il rompit néanmoins le baiser, une question semant le doute dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous sommes huh, ensemble ?

Le loup le serra encore un peu plus contre son torse si cela était possible et enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Stiles.

\- Ouais. Tu es à moi, affirma-t-il à nouveau.

Les neurones de l'humain grillèrent définitivement et il prit le visage de Derek en coupe pour l'embrasser passionnément, récoltant un grognement de plaisir.

\- Grand méchant loup, toi et moi, on a des choses à rattraper.

Tout à fait d'accord, Derek raffermit ses prises sur les cuisses du plus jeune avant de le décoller du mur, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, et se promit qu'il ne la quitterait pas avant d'avoir définitivement rendu Stiles accro à lui.

* * *

Dans l'Impala, le silence était tendu entre les deux frères, mais l'ange derrière ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Finalement, Dean craqua, tournant sa tête vers son frère.

\- Bon, vas-y, accouche. C'est quoi le problème ?

Le brun hésita, avant de demander.

\- Ce… Stiles, et toi, vous avez, hum, -  
\- Baisé ? Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
\- Tu n'es pas un pur hétéro alors ? S'étonna le plus grand.  
\- Ben, pas complètement.

Dean se passa une main sur la nuque, pas très à l'aise, son regard fixé sur la route.

\- Et tu n'as jamais jugé utile de me le dire ?  
\- Mais je croyais que tu le savais ! S'exclama le plus vieux.  
\- Pardon ? Mais c'était toujours des femmes que tu ramenais dans ton lit !  
\- Sammy, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te raconte en détail combien de fois j'ai baisé et ai été baisé par des hommes ? Parce que sinon je peux te parler de cette fois dans l'Illinois où il y avait ce grand brun, qui a -  
\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Garde des exploits pour toi ! S'écria Sam en se bouchant les oreilles.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Castiel en se penchant en avant. En quoi l'orientation sexuelle de Dean peut-elle être un problème ?

L'Impala fit une embardée juste devant le parking du motel où le plus vieux des Winchester se gara.

\- La religion, un homme doit aimer une femme, tout ça, dit-il en se retournant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils alors que les trois hommes sortaient de la voiture pour rentrer dans leur chambre de motel.

\- Mais Père n'a jamais dit quelque chose comme cela. D'après ce qu'Il a dit aux Archanges, l'amour est pur sous toutes ses formes, peu importe les genres ou les espèces.

Les deux chasseurs le regardèrent, ébahis.

\- Mais… Et la Bible ? Finit par balbutier Dean.  
\- Elle a été écrite par des humains, pas par notre Père, répondit Castiel en le fixant.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, rapidement rompu par Sam, qui souriait étrangement jusqu'aux oreilles en envoyant un regard appuyé à Dean.

\- Bon, bah, moi, je vais aller faire un tour.

Le plus jeune des Winchester sortit de la pièce en coup de vent et le moteur de l'Impala gronda avant de s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Dean se lécha les lèvres, mal à l'aise, de nombreuses insinuations lui revenant à l'esprit. Il les avait toujours contredites, mais avec les récents événements… Après tout, si même l'homme en haut n'en avait rien à faire, et Sam lui avait plus où moins dit qu'il s'en foutait et lui laissait quartier libre avec l'ange, alors -

\- Dean ?

Le chasseur sursauta, se rendant compte de la proximité de Castiel.

\- Cas… Espace personnel…  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te gêne, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne protestes pas quand il s'agit d'autres personnes sont physiquement proches de toi. Est-ce que je suis le problème ?  
\- Oui – non, bordel, Cas !

Dean se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ange, lui donnant un brusque et fougueux baiser, envahissant sa bouche sans autorisation avant de le rompre brutalement.

\- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? Demanda le châtain.

Castiel avait les joues délicatement rosies ainsi que les lèvres gonflées du baiser ardent qu'elles avaient reçues, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnées là où Dean avait passé ses mains. Le tout lui donnait un air que Dean qualifiait à la fois de terriblement mignon et de diablement sexy. Merde. Pourquoi était-il déjà dur ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu pourrais me montrer à nouveau ?

La voix de l'ange était en même temps rauque et timide, alors cette fois, l'humain prit son temps, allant délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel, qui eut un léger gémissement. Dean trouva le son tout simplement parfait, et soucieux d'en obtenir plus, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, qui finit par comprendre sa demande et ouvrir timidement la bouche. Tout était doux et tendre, de la façon avec laquelle Dean caressait la langue de Castiel de la sienne à l'affection qu'il laissa sous-entendre en passant ses doigts dans les épis de l'ange. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier, posa avec hésitation ses mains sur les hanches de son humain, qui en profita pour coller un peu plus leurs corps. Mais si l'air ne manquait pas à l'ange, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre homme qui finit par rompre le baiser à bout de souffle. Castiel finit par ouvrir les yeux, tombant directement dans les émeraudes de Dean. Un sourire hésitant prit place sur ses lèvres, et il murmura :

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, mais… je pense que j'apprécierais d'approfondir mes connaissances.

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et reprit les lèvres de Castiel dans un baiser renversant.

* * *

Sam gara l'Impala devant le premier bar qu'il vit. Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il passa la porte d'entrée et alla s'asseoir au comptoir. Avec un peu de chance, son frère n'allait pas trop faire le con ou l'autruche et finirait par avouer ses sentiments à l'ange. Depuis le temps que Sam attendait cela… Merde, ça se comptait en années, quand même !

\- Alors beau gosse, qu'est ce que je te sers ?  
\- Un whis- Gabriel ?  
\- En chair et en plumes !

Sam regarda, éberlué ,le barman – Gabriel, qui se tenais face à lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais – tu – enfin – t'es vivant ?  
\- Ouep, rigola l'autre en prenant une barre chocolatée. Pas sans mal, mais maintenant, tout va bien. Un whisky donc ?  
\- Oui, répondit Sam désarçonné.

Il observa l'archange aller verser sa boisson dans un verre avant de revenir en claquant celui-ci sur le comptoir.

\- Et voilà ! Alors, laisse-moi tout deviner. Dean-o a couché avec mon petit Stiles, sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Ils se retrouvent et PAF, tu apprends que ton frère est bi, et la meute apprend par la même occasion que Stiles est gay. Le fameux Derek attend de se retrouver seul avec lui pour lui faire une crise de jalousie et ils finissent ensemble – tu ne peux pas deviner depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, mon pauvre chou me faisait désespérer. De son côté, ton cher frérot comprend que tu t'en fous qu'il aime les hommes, et Cassy, tout innocent qu'il est, vous dit que Père prône seulement l'amour, sous toutes ses formes blablabla. Tu les laisses tous les deux, et finalement, ils se sautent dessus, les barrières de Dean-o étant toutes détruites. J'ai juste ?  
\- Je pense, répondit Sam, un peu dépassé. Enfin, je ne connais pas vraiment Stiles, donc je ne sais pas s'il finit avec l'alpha, mais pour Dean et Cas, c'est probable. Et attends, comment tu sais que Dean et Stiles ont couché ensemble ?  
\- Je connais Stiles, dit l'ange en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident. On a déjà eu plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air, et on était ensemble quand il est parti du Jungle avec Dean-o.  
\- Comment tu – non, oublies.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre son verre de whisky et de boire de longues gorgées.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ?  
\- Quoi, toi ? Demanda Gabriel en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Je finis comment dans l'histoire, Monsieur le Devin ?

L'archange réfléchit un instant, avant de brusquement attraper le haut du tee-shirt de Sam qui écarquilla les yeux pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Dans mon lit, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
